During a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal module (LCM), from the process of integrating a printed circuit board into the liquid crystal display panel to assembling of various modules, the situations of moving, contacting and detaching are inevitable to occur among the objects to be assembled, equipment or person. Therefore, a phenomenon of electrostatic discharge (ESD) may inevitably occur on the objects to be assembled, damaging the display panel.
At present, an antistatic circuit for discharging static electricity on a data line is usually arranged on an upper frame of the display panel, and usually occupies a height of about 90 um. From the development of the display panel, the full screen design has become a trend, therefore compressing the frame of the display panel has become an inevitable subject. The upper frame of the display panel has become a bottleneck of compressing the frame due to arrangement of the antistatic circuit.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display panel and a display device, which can solve an urgent problem to be solved in the art that the frame cannot be further compressed due to the arrangement of the antistatic circuit on the upper frame of the display panel.